


Free to a Good Home

by Molione



Series: Dog Days [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, John Goes to War, Sherlock gets a dog, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molione/pseuds/Molione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves for war, and Sherlock gets a dog. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I think I'll call you Watson."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to a Good Home

His doctor was gone now. His plane had left. Sherlock had watched it fly away.  
  
Back on Main Street, he passed the fools in the street. They never noticed anything. How could they be so blind?  
  
A set of yips made him turn his head, angle it down. Puppies, left in a cardboard box. _Free to a good home,_ the sign said.  
  
 _Irresponsible. Stupid._ Sherlock made to walk past them, his head turned toward his miserable thoughts. But then there was a louder bark. One of the pups held his attention.  
  
And suddenly, he was saying: “I’ll call you Watson.”


End file.
